Latina Heat
by SKyAngel15
Summary: What would happen if One of Eddie's daughters was a wrestler like him? Okay, I suck at summarys but please read it and tell me if you like it. No flames,kay?
1. Chapter 1

Latina Heat

Summary: What would happen if one of Eddie Guerrero's daughters become a wrestler like her father? And what if her names Shaul! ( In this Eddie is still alive, so please don't flame me!)

Chapter one- Introduction

It all begins in El Paso, Texas, where the high school students all leave for their homes, but we see one particular student walking home with her friends. She has brown hair and tall for her age. She is a senior now and she has changed into a beautiful young lady

She has lost her braces and glasses and she has gained maturity. We see her walking with her friends. We

t yet know their names but we know they are in deep conversation. She bids her friends goodbye and walks to her house. She gets to her house and opens the door. Her family is waiting inside. Two little girls are on the couch and a woman is in the kitchen conversing on the telephone. The teenage girl goes right behind the woman and says, "Hey Mom, Hey Dad, I'm home! The man and the woman turn around and smile at the teenager. "Hey sweetie, how was your day"? asks the woman. The brown eyed teenager replies, "Ehh, it was same as everyday: BORING. Her mother laughs and says,"well schools bound to be that way but on a serious note, did you do your homework"? The teenager replies,"yes mom I did it." The woman says "are you sure it's all done. Now it was the teenager's to laugh."Yes mom, I did it and i'm being serious." The woman smiles and says"Okay then i believe you." "Oh honey, your fathers home from his work, you should go see him. Your sisters already saw him and he really wants to see you." Alright mom I'll go see him." She goes up to the master bedroom to find a man laying down taking a "siesta". "Hola Papa, buenos dias."She said jokingly even though it was the afternoon.(duh!) The man wakes up and sees his daughter standing in the doorway. "Hola chika, Como estas? He asks in spanish. The girl takes a good look at her father before answering.

Her father is roughly 5"8in. and well put together. He has on a sleeveless red shirt that shows off his rippling muscles and blue Levi Jeans. He has short hair with some highlights in i t. This man has fought his way from hell to get his family and job back. He had a huge drug problem but he has been sober for four years. He discovered Jesus Christ and is now a born-again christian. His family now love him and he has his job back. Him and his wife have three beautiful daughters including the one standing before him. Her sister's name are Sherylin and Kaylie Marie, Now the man had Kaylie with another woman but his family accepted her. As for looks Sherylin took after her mom and this teenager after her father. People tell her that when she smiles, they can see her father.

"Hey chika, didn't you hear me I said como estas? Her father says. She snaps out of her trance and says "Oh, um mmm... Bien, Bien. "Baby are you feeling alright? Her father asks with concern in his voice. She says,"Oh I'm fine I'm just tired". "Hey listen we're going out to the gym and then to get a bite to eat, wanna come?" He asked knowing what the answer was going to be. You see, this teenager was very active and loved to get involved in sports. She is in the basketball team,volleyball team, swimming team, and track team at her school. It looks like she can't fit in any of those teams but she does. You can tell that the workout has a positve effect on her physically. You can see the rippling mucsles on her abdomen and her arms and legs. She loves to be active and she gets good grades as well. "Oh Daddy you should know the answer to that." He smiles and says"let's go.

They arrive at the gym at a quarter past four. They then go to their activites. The man is busy pumping iron when someone comes up to them and says"Hey man you need to come look at your daughter, she's amazing." Curiousity overwhelming the older man, he goes to look and is shocked at what he sees...

His daughter is bench pressing 200 pounds! Sweat is pouring off her body as she pumps one more time and let's the weight fall. Someone says"Woah, she held on for twenty minutes, she is amazing!" The man comes up to his daughter and says"Good Going, Chika" She smiles,"Thanks Daddy."

At dinner the man is telling his family all about her amazing weight lifting. The woman says, "Wow, you're kidding me. You did that all by yourself?" The girl nods.

"See Vicki, I told you!" She's my child all right!

Sherilyn couldn't believe that her older sister did that. "WOW... you're amazing sis!"

The teenager beamed,"Thanks Sherilyn"  
Kaylie said "Yeah good job" (She's older in this story btw)  
The teenager couldn't believe it. What a day!

When it was time for bed, the teenager got into her pJ's and said a prayer to God. She thanked Him for blessing her with a great family. She got into bed. "Could anything be this good," she thought.

She has no idea that she is a future worker like her father. She does not know that she will become" what he is a wrestler. After all, she is the daughter of Eddie Guerrero. "Time to go to sleep" Shaul Guerrero says and turns out the light 


	2. Chapter 2

Latina Heat

Note: Thanks for the review, yeah this is my first story and I'm sorry if I confused you I guess I'm not a very good writer yet! But thanks for the constructive critisim and thanks for saying you like it. I'll do better this time.I hope.

I don't own WWe.(But I wish I did.)

Chapter two- The deal

Beep! Beep! Beep! Shaul Guerrero turned off her alarm clock and groggily got out of bed for school. She got her clothes out and got dressed. Shaul went to go eat her breakfast and as soon as she went out the door she tripped over her little sister Kaylie's toys and fell flat on her face. She got up and started cussing at the toy before she realized she was making a fool out of herself.

Shaul brushed her teeth and "borrowed" her dad's Chevy Impala lowrider to take to school.(typical Guerrero huh?) She then went to go pick up her friends Jose, Maria, and Jessica. She went to Jose's house first. "Hey Jose, what's up ese?." Shaul asked. He gave her a sleepy grin. "Hey Shaul, oh I'm just tired and my stomach hurts." "I knew I shouldn't have had that late night fiesta." Shaul laughed at her goofy amigo "Let's go get Maria and Jessica.  
Jessica and Maria Garcia were two twins who had a few hobbies: talking about their boyfriends, gossiping, making jokes, and going shopping . But they were still good friends to have and could be hilarious. When they got to El Paso High, ( making up a name, okay?) Maria and Jessica went to find their boyfriends and Jose went to find his girlfriend. Shaul went to her locker to get her things for first bell. When she heard a voice filled with scorn and malice,"Well if it isn't Shaul, what is up with that jungle mess you call hair." Shaul turned around and Amanda Smith or Angel as she wanted everyone to call her.

"She sure isn't no angel," thought Shaul, I think her new name should be miss bit- "Hey ese, didn't you hear me?" "I think she is too busy thinking about her stupid friends, or her ugly boyfriend." One of Angels lackies said. "Oh I don't think she doesn't have to worry about her boy friend, because he ain't nuthin' more then a pus-

Shaul slammed her locker and turned to glare at Angel."Listen you, I have no patience to here your mouth today." "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to meet my boyfriend now." "Oh by the way at least I don't sleep with every guy here." Her friends, who had caught up with her, laughed out loud. Jose was grinning and the twins were giggling. Shaul smirked and said "come on guys, let's go. They left leaving an irate Angel and her two lackies who were trying not to laugh.

At gym Shaul met with her friends. "Hey Shaul, you totally told that snob Angel off."Jose said. "yeah girl you should have seen her face, she was about to explode," said Jessica. "yeah that shut her up for a while." added Maria. She was sulking in second bell today, and she told everone to shut up cause they were laughing so much. Shaul grinned. "Well, she shouldn't have messed with me." "That's true." said Jose, no one should mess with "Latina Heat." Jose didn't I tell you not to call me that in public?" "Yeah but it's true, you take after your dad." "Speaking of him, does he know that you took his lowrider?" Asked Maria. Well no, but I'm just borrowing it, besides Dad has a ton of cars he can go a day without one."

"Shaul, you're up!" called their P.E. teacher Coach Parker. "wish me luck guys." Shaul said. Please girl, you can do those pull-ups with your eyes closed." said Jessica. Shaul grinned."Thanks guys." She jumped up on the bars and started to do her pull-ups. One...Two...Three..(ten minutes later..) forty-eight...forty-nine...fify! The other students cheered and applaused. Her friends being the loudest to cheer of course. Maria and Jessica were singing,"Go Shaul, Go Shaul, it's your birthday, it's your bithday!" Shaul turned around and grinned and started waving her hands in the air. "Thank you, thank you." She called to her "fans."

A man stood hidden in the back,and with no one watching him, made a phone call. this is Bruno... yes... I know... Sir, I think i found the future of our business.

At lunchtime:

"See Shaul, I told you, I knew you could do those curl-ups without any trouble." said Jessica while they were eating. "Yeah, I guess I did alright." "What do you mean you guess, Shaul that was perfect!" Exclaimed Jose. "Jose if you keep going on about how great she is out loud, people will start to think you guys are an item." said Maria. Jose blushed but decided to ignore that statement. Suddenly Jessica groaned, "Ohh great here comes Miss Priss." Shaul turned around. Sure enough it was Miss Pri- er.. Angel storming towards them by herself! Wow Angel you're actually without those lose- SMACK! Angel hand connected with Shaul's face, "Now did you think I would let you get away with that comment you said about me this morning?" Angel asked while Shaul was holding her face in her hands.  
"Because of you I was a laughing stock this morning." Maria stood up. "Why don't you leave before I stick this bread roll up your-

"No Maria let me handle this."She had a red mark on her face. "Aww, what's the matter, does little Shaul have a boo-bbo on her face?" "Can it Smith, you are three seconds away from getting the biggest beating of your life."

Angel laughed. "Well what are you going to do, wrestle me like your loser father?" BAMMMMM! Shaul's fist connected with Angel's lip and a fight quickly turned into a brawl as Shaul started betting the living hell out of Angel. Security had to separate them. "I'll kill her!" Shaul shouted. "I'll kill her.!"

The man named Bruno was watching the whole fight. He picked up his cell phone. "Yes this is Bruno... Vince I know we have found our wrestler now."

At the principal's office:

"Shaul Guerrero, I'm very disappointed in you." Said Principal Jones. "I'm shocked that a smart girl like you would result to violence." She picked up the phone. "I'm going to call your parents and tell them what you did. Shaul glared at her. Yes...Mr.Guerrero, I just wanted to call you to let you know that Shaul has just been in a fight and severely beat up one of our students...yes..uh-huh...okay..thank you for you time..goodbye.

"Well Shaul your father is coming and he told me that you took his car without permission." Shaul smiled a little at what her father's reaction was like when he saw his Chevy was gone. "Now Shaul,I'm going to have to suspend you from any activity for a few weeks." Shaul exclaimed, "What but Principal Jones, Ang- I mean Amanda started it and started joking my father!"

"That does not excuse your behavior for what you did." "Furthermore..." "Now I think this conversation is getting boring, don't you?" said a deep, male voice from the doorway. Shaul and the principal both turned. The principal said, "who are y-"

"Don't worry and Shaul is right Amanda did start it by slapping her." "Shaul can you come with me for a second"? Don't worry, you're not in trouble." "Principal Jones, I'm going to take Shaul for a second and please don't suspend her." "But..But.." Stammered Jones. "Thank you very much." Said the man and walk out the door with Shaul behind him.

Ummm, I don't wanna sound rude or anything but who are you and how do you now my name?" The man chuckled. First of all my name is Bruno Hall and second because your dad works for us and he tells us about you, Sherilyn, and Kaylie all the time." "Oh." said Shaul. Then suddenly realization hit her."If my father works for you then you must be a WWE agent. "You got that right, sister." Bruno grinned. I've been watching you and like what I see." "You know who else likes what he sees?" Shaul shook her head. "Vince Mcmahon that's who. He wants to give you a shot at WWE. Shaul's eyes widened. "Really he wants to give ME a shot?" He he likes you. I taped what you did to that boy a few weeks ago and he's been wanting to know everything about you." "Wow." was all Shaul could say.

"Well first were gonna put you in OVW to see how you do and then if you can stand the heat, you'll go off to ether Smackdown or RAW. "But wait it gets better, because we're gonna take you to a live WWe show with Smackdown." "Is that okay?" Shaul yelled,"IT'S NOT JUST OKAY IT IS AWESOME!" "Finally my dream will come true and I"ll be able to wrestler like my Dad." "Well speaking of him here he comes now." Sure enough, Eddie's lowrider pulled up and he came out looking angry.Shaul was panicking. "what if he says no"? "What if yells at me?" "What if..." Bruno said, "Woah, woah calm down girl I'll explain everthing to him." Eddie came in and saw Shaul and Bruno. Bruno went over and started a conversation with him. Eddie look of anger changed to one of disbelief, then to worry, and then to a look of doubt. Shaul was scared. What if he did not want her to do this? " "He has to, She thought, he just has to."

After they were done Shaul asked them "Well?"

Eddie turned around and said...

Wow a cliffhanger! Hee I'm so evil I don't know if i should continue with the story or not. Well tell me. No Flames. Tips or Advice will help me a lot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Latina Heat

Note: sorry about the cliffhanger but i just wanted to make yall wait. I've finally updated a new chapter as you can see. Oh and I forgot to tell you( in case you did not know) that every character in this story except for Eddie and his family and Vince Mcmahon all are made up by me. alright let's get to the story.

Chapter three-uncertainty

Eddie turned around and said, "well, I don't think your mother would approve of this contract." Shaul said, " But do you want me to be a wrestler, like you?" " Yes I would love for you to follow in my footsteps and I have no problem with it, we just have to see what your mother thinks." said Eddie. "Oh, thank you daddy!" exclaimed Shaul as she went to give her father a hug and kiss. "Well, said Bruno, If you do allow her to sign this contract, call me." He gave Eddie a card with his number on it. "Bye Shaul." "Bye Mr.Hall." said Shaul. "Oh please call me Bruno." And then he left. Eddie looked at his daughter. "You know, this is a big responsibiliy, being a wrestler." "Yeah, I know that." "Also you're going to have to stay in shape and excersise everyday,"said Eddie. "Dad, look at the shape I'm in now, I'm not worried about that,"said Shaul. "Okay, but we're going to be traveling a whole lot, so you won't get to see your friends or your mom and sisters much." "Oh..." Shaul hesitated. "Well are you sure you wanna become a wrestler?" asked Eddie. Shaul stared at him before saying, "Positive." "Oh and when you get home from school, we are gonna have a long talk about "borrowing" your dad's car without permission," Eddie said. Shaul just grinned and went to her car.

In the Chevy Impala:

Shaul was thinking about what it would be like to be a wrestler.She thought it would be awesome to perform in front of a live audience and entertain the crowd. She also thought this is the chance to meet some other wrestlers besides Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio, and her cousin Chavito or Chavo as his friends call him. But on the other had she would have to miss her graduation party this Friday in order to meet with Mr. Mchmahon to sign her contract. And like her father said, she would spend most of her time on the road and little with her family and friends. "Plus, she thought, I could get seriouly hurt." "What should I do?" As She pulled into her parents driveway her first thought was: "How will Mom react?"

At the Guerrero house:

The door opened and Shaul came in the house looking nervous. Vickie was talking to Eddie and when she saw Shaul she said, " Hey Shaul how was your day today?" Shaul replied, "Oh it was gr- Kaylie Marie Stop bugging your sister!" Shaul looked over and saw Kaylie was getting on Sherilyn's nerves. "Mom, She cried, tell Kaylie that I'm trying to do my homework." "Kaylie look Dora the Explorer's on." said Shaul. The little girl turned around sat on the couch to watch her favorite show. "Thanks Shaul," said Sherilyn looking relieved. "No problem," said Shaul. She then turned to Vickie. "Mom I need to talk to you about something." "I heard about it already." said Vickie. Your father told me you were offered a contract with WWE." "So can I?" asked Shaul. Vickie said,"I don't think so." "Mom, how come?"exclaimed Shaul. "Because it's too dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." said Vickie. "But Mom, I won't get hurt, Dad will train me, won't you Dad?" Shaul looked at her father. "Sure, I'll train you," Eddie said. "That's all well and good, but I still don't want you to do it." Vickie said. " Mom, that's not fair!" exclaimed Shaul. Don't you tell me what is fair, young lady, said Vickie because this isn't fair to me. "How is it not fair to you, you always tell us to keep goals and fulfill your dreams, but you don't want me to fullfill mine, why is that?" Shaul asked. "Because then I'll never see you that much anymore!" Exclaimed Vickie. " "I worry enough about your father." "But he always call you and I will too." Shaul said. "Please Mom I want to do this." Vickie looked at her daughter long and hard before answering. " You really want to do this, huh?" Shaul nodded. "But what about your graduation?" asked Vickie. I don't care about that, they can just mail me the diploma." Vickie sighed. "Well...this goes against my better judgement, but yes." "YESSSSSSS!" Shaul screamed and hugged her mother. "Thank you Mom, thank you!"

Vickie smiled at her daughter and said,"Just be careful and listen to you father and don't hurt yourself and-" "Mom, I got it I'll listen to Daddy." Eddie said "Well that's settled." Now I'm going to go call Bruno and tell him the answer is yes." Shaul in such a good mood that after dinner she offered to clean the kitchen and gave Kaylie a bath. When it was time for bed, She got down on her knees and said a prayer to God, thanking him for blessing her with such a great familly and also thanking him for giving her a shot with WWe. When She went to bed She thought," A shot with WWE, could life get any better?" She turned out the light and went to sleep.

Note: Okay so did ya love it? Hate it? I know the ending sucks and I am sorry, but I don't feel like fixing it. Please review. Again, hints and tips would help me out. And as you know by now, no flames. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Latina Heat

Note: Hey guys thanx for da reviews I appreciate it. I'm glad ya like my story. I'll try not to make to many spelling errors in this chappie. Ok I'm done. On to chapter four!

Chapter four- The meeting

Shaul still couldn't believe she was gonna become a wrestler. It didn't really hit until the next morning. "Wow, she said, I still can't believe I am going to be a wrestler. "Well you better believe it." Shaul turned around and saw her father standing in the kitchen grinning. "It's gonna be tough but I think you can handle it." He said. "I know I can handle it," She said. "That's my girl," said Eddie. And then he left, leaving Shaul in the kitchen to think about her future as a wrestler.  
"Shaul, the meeting is at 4:00," said Bruno. He had called Shaul on her cell phone later that day. "I heard about you missing your graduation just to go to this meeting." He said. "Yeah but y'know, I should have said that I didn't care about my graduation, I was just too excited." Shaul said. "Well- hold on I'm getting another call." After a few minutes Bruno said,"That was Vince, he said he knew how important your graduation was and decided to change the time of the meeting to six." "Really, wow that's awesome!" exclaimed Shaul. "Now I can go to the grad party! Thanks Bruno!" "Hey, don't thank me thank Mr.Mcmahon." said Bruno" "Alright, tell Vince I said Thanks." Ssaid Shaul. "Ok I will," said Bruno. "Bye," said Shaul as she hung up her cell phone.

At the Graduation:

"Wow girl I cannot believe it." Said Jessica as Shaul told her, Maria, and Jose about becoming a wrestler. "See Shaul, I knew you could do it," said Jose. "Thank you Jose," said Shaul. "Oh well look who it is," said a VERY familiar voice. Shaul turned around and saw that Angel was standing right behind her, along with her lackies of course. Shaul saw with satisfaction that Angel still had a black eye and swollen lip from their last encounter. "Wow Angel, your face will really look good in pictures," said Shaul as her friends laughed. "Oh shut up, this was all your fault, you're lucky I don't sue you." Said Angel. "Oh by the way what is little miss contract doing here?" Asked Angel as her lackies laughed. "I'm here for the graduation of course," said Shaul. "You think you are so cool now that you got a contract with WWE." sneered Amgel. "Well, I guess I am," said Shaul. Angel turned to leave but not before she said,"You're not the only one who can make it big." Then she left, leaving a very confused Shaul in her wake. "What do you guys think she meant by that," asked Shaul as they lined up to wait to get called for their diploma. "Oh don't worry about it Shaul, I'm sure she was just trying to psyche you out," said Maria. Shaul said, "I don't know guys..." Girl don't worry about it, just enjoy the graduation. "Yeah, just chill," added Jose. Shaul smiled at her friends,"Thanks guys."

"Shaul Guerrero, please come get your diploma," said Principal Jones. Shaul got her diploma and said a few words into the mike. "First I wanna thank God for blessing me with a great life and great family and friends." "Next I wanna thank my mother and father, The great Eddie Guerrero, for being there for me and supporting me. Finally I wanna thank my teachers for teaching me and never letting me give up." "Thank You!" She then left the stage.

In Chevy Impala:

Shaul's parents were driving her home. She said,"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." Her parents both said,Hmm?" "Well this girl at this graduation said to me "You're not the only one who can make it big." "She already knew about my contract." Do you think she could possibly signed a contract with WWE?" Silence in the car. Then Vickie spoke up. "Well sweetie, it's possible she could have one, but I think she just wanted to psyche you out." "That's what my friends told me," muttered Shaul. "Well I think they are right, said Eddie, She is just jealous." "Um do you remember when I fought her?" asked Shaul. "Yes," they both said. "Well I hit her because she was calling dad names and calling him a loser and I couldn't let her get away with that." "Shaul, you need to remember one thing, people will say things just to get on your nerves and try to get a reaction out of you," said Eddie. "But you should always keep your head high and just laugh with them, because when they see the success you are going to become, they'll feel foolish for doubting you," Added Vickie. Shaul Smiled. "Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." Vickie and Eddie both smiled at their daughter. "Well it's time to go to the meeting," Eddie said. "Let's go."

At the meeting:

"Thank you for stopping by, said Vince, we watched you the last few weeks and I've got to say we were impressed by what we saw." "Thank you Mr.Mcmahon," said a voice in the chair. The chair turns around to reveal a woman sitting. "It's going to be great working with you." she said.

Back with Shaul and her parents:

"We need to hurry, we are late." said Eddie as they rushed towards the building. "Eddie which floor is it on"? asked Vickie. "Right here," he said. "Sorry we're late Vince." Mcmahon turned around. "Oh no problem Eddie as long as she's here." He said. "Shaul there is someone who would like to see you." The chair turned around to reveal...

Note: Haa another cliffie! Okay this was kinda short but worth it. Who do you think it is? Don't worry the good parts are coming up soon I promise. Please review. And for those who don't know by now: NO FLAMES! Thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

Latina Heat

note: I am so sorry for not updating! I had exams at my high school so I've been busy. okay here it is the long awaited chapter five! As always No Flames and thanks for reviewing this story!

Chapter five- Training

Shaul stared in complete horror as the chair turned around to reveal her nemesis, Angel.(Big surprise there huh?) "Angel what are you doing here?" asked Angel. Angel grinned and said,"Oh Shaul, don't look so surprised, you knew this was coming." "Remember when I told you you're not the only one who could make it big." "Angel how did you become a wrestler, you don't like wrestling." "Shaul, You didn't know this, but Angel says she has been watching wrestling since she was three." Mr.Mchmahon said. Shaul stared at him."Mr. Mcmahon, you can't honestly believe what she's saying, she's just telling you this so she can be better then me." "As far as I can tell, she is full of sh--" "Hey watch your mouth,young lady." Eddie warned. "Well I think she will be a promising diva and wrestler, and so will you." "Bruno told me how tough you are and we want to give you a shot." "So what's your answer?" Shaul said,"Well my answer is---" "Oh puh-lease are you really going to sign her." said Angel. "I mean, look at where she comes from, look at who's going to train her." Shaul glared at Angel."Don't start on my family,Smith." Angel smirked and said,"Y'know she's like her loser father, both of them don't know when to give up.""The rest if her family is just trash and--" But she never got the chance to finish, because Shaul fist once again connected with her lip. She was giving her the biggest beating of her life. Eddie pulled Shaul off of Angel and said,"Shaul stop, calm down." He finally calmed her and set her in her seat.(She's very light.) Mr.Mcmahon simply sat their looking stunned. Then he said."Wow, you girls are really the future of this business." "Shaul sat in her sit saying cuss words in spanish so Angel wouldn't understand her. Eddie told her to hush up in spanish. Vince said,"Well Shaul what is your answer?" Shaul glared at Angel before saying,"The answer's yes." She then signed the contract. ANgel said,"Good luck you are going to need it after I'm done with you." She then stomped out of the office."Well that's that." Said Mr.Mcmahon. "She you in a few months Shaul." With that he left. Bruno went to her and told her,"Look, don't worry about that Angel girl,she is full of crap, and I think you'll put her in her place soon enough. Then he left too.

In Eddie's car:

"Shaul I'm happy you're a wrestler but you're going to have to control that temper,chica." Shaul grinned. "I get it from you, Daddy." Eddie smiled at his daughter. "Well to tell you the truth, I almost didn't want to pull you off that girl, but I had to."'You would have beat her to a bloody pulp." Shaul said."Well she got what was coming to her, insulting my family like that." "Baby, you've just got to ingore prejudice people like that and nothing can stop you." Shaul smiled."Thanks,Dad."

At the dinner table:

"Oh honey you really shouldn't have punched her like that."What if they don't hire you?" Vickie said after Eddie told her what went on at the meeting."Mom don't worry Vince loved it, he said we were the future of his company." "Well I am anyway." "Wow Shaul you punched that girl in her face?" Sherilyn asked. "Yep." said Shaul. "Awesome!" exclaimed Sherilyn. Shaul grinned. Silence at the dinner table. Then Eddie said,"You know that since you're going to wrestler, you are going to have to train everyday." "Yeah I know."said Shaul. "This is going to be really tough training; do you think you can handle it?" Eddie asked. "Yes Dad I can handle it." Okay we start at five in the morning. "Okay." said Shaul. It wasn't till she dried the first dish when she realized how early she had to wake up and she said,"What?"

The next morning:

Shaul's alarm came off like a siren and she turned around to turn it off. "Shut up," she mumbled and went back to sleep. She hadn't closed her eyes for more than a second when she felt her covers being pulled off here body."Rise and shine Shaul,get up." Eddie said. Shaul looked up. "Wha-?" "Time for training, remember?" "Oh right, I'm up." Shaul Jumped out of her bed and took a shower. When she was dressed in her training clothes, Eddie said,"Let's go." They went in the car and left. "Okay Shaul, we're going to do some running to wake you up, then we're going to the swimming pool to do a few lapsm and finally we're going to the gym to work out." Shaul groaned. "Hey you wanted to become a wrestler, this is what you're gonna have to do." Eddie said."Besides, you're in a lot of sports clubs, so this should be no trouble for you." "Let's go. They started to run the track. "C'mon Shaul you can do better than that." Eddie said after their sixth lap. Shaul was behind him, panting and running as hard as she could. "Do this for WWE, do it for me."Shaul picked up her feet and started to run even faster until she pasted Eddie. "Good going, chica!" He yelled.

At the swimming Pool:

"Are you awake now?" Eddie asked as they went into the pool. "Yeah, I'm definitly awake now." Shaul mumbled. Eddie stared at her before saying,"We're going to do ten laps okay?" Shaul just grunted and got into the pool. Eddie grinned and followed her.After they were done, Shaul said,"Oh now both my arms and legs are stiff, Dad can we go and do this tomorrow?" Eddie shook his head."Not if you want to be a wrestler." "Now on to the gym. Shaul groaned.

At the gym:

Sweat was dripping off of Shaul's body as she was bench pressing. SHe looked over at her father and say that he was even sweater. He was bench pressing even heavier weights. She got up and said,"Okay I'm done." Eddie looked at her and said,"No you're not chica, get back on those weights.' SHaul groaned. After they were done, Shaul said,"I'm glad that's over." "For today." Eddie said. We're going to do this everyday from now on.""Unless you want to give up." "Give up? Dad this is my dream, no way am I going to give up. Eddie smiled at his daughter. "I knew you weren't going to give up Shaul."

Note: Okay there's chappie 5. Alright I'm done for today. Don't know when I'll be able to update but you can be sure the next chapter will be great. When Angel said Shaul's family is trash, I did NOT mean it an offensive way to any one who is Mexican. I promise you that. Please review:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Latina Heat

Yay I'm back! Sorry for taking sooo long to update.I have been busy with homework. okay this is going to be a great chapter, I just know it. alright on to chapter six!

Chapter six- WWE!

Shaul was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened over the last few months.She was sore from all that training and fighting in OVW but that didn't matter. She was going to make her WWe debut tonight! She was so excited to be in WWE, but she was also nervous at the same time. "What if I mess up and the fans don't like me?" She thought. "What if I'm not a big star like Dad?" There was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. The door opened and her Dad came into the room. "Hey Shaul how are you feeling?" he said. "Good." She said. ""YOu don't look very good to me." Eddie said as he sat next to his daughter."Dad what are you talking about I'm fine." "Are you nervous?" He asked. Shaul sighed. "Yeah I'm nervous." "Don't worry, you'll be with me." "Just relax and believe in yourself." Shaul smiled. "It's time to leave." Eddie said.  
They both went into the living room. "Vickie we're going." Eddie said. Vickie went to her husband and daughter and kissed both of them. "You both be careful." Shaul said,"don't worry mom we will." Be sure to watch Smackdown."Okay," said Vickie as she watched Shaul and Eddie leave.

In Eddie's Car:

Shaul usually talked a whole lot whenever she went for a ride with her dad, but she was being very quiet. "Honey are you ok?" Eddie asked concerned. Shaul snaped out of her daydream. "huh...oh..yeah I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." "About what?" asked her father. "About being champion just like you were." Eddie smiled. "You know there's a lot of wrestlers you'll get to meet." "I know." she said. "I'll be able to meet Batista, Undertaker, Kurt Angle, Randy Orton who's gorgeous by the way." Eddie said,"Hey watch it Shaul, don't get any ideas he's too old for you." "Yeah I know, but that still wouldn't stop me from drooling all over his gourgeous face and sexy body." Shaul said."Shaul..." Eddie warned. "Okay, Okay I will stop." She said. "Hey look we're here!." Eddie smiled again. "Yep." He parked the car and they got out. "Remember stay next to me." Eddie said. "Okay." Shaul said. Don't talk to anyone you don't know." "Right." She said. "And don't..." "Dad stop you're starting to sound like Mom. Shaul said. "Sorry I'm just nervous about how well you're going to do." Eddie said."Dad don't worry I'll be fine."

"Hey Shaul." Chris Benoit said. "Hey Chris." She said. "Shaul, whassup?" said Rey Mysterio. "Hey Rey." "Oh look who decided to show up."Shaul knew that voice. "You just never learn do you Angel?" DIdn't you learn anything from those beatings I gave you. "Oh can it Shaul." Angel said.I just wanna wish you good luck in your match tonight." "You"'ll be facing me." Shaul just laughed. "Oh since you like to fight dirty why don't we make this a street fight." Angel sneered. "Fine by me." Shaul said "But don't be crying when I whoop your A$ tonight!" With that, She left, leaving an angry Angel behind her.

In Shaul's dressing room:

The camera zooms in on Shaul doing stretching exercises in preperation for her match. Suddenly Dave Batista came in. "Shaul, welcome." he said. "Thanks Batista..uh I can call you that can I?" DAve chuckled. "Yes I don't mind. "well good luck in your match." He left. Then Teddy Long comes in. "Shaul Guerrero, it's good to have you on Smackdown." "Thanks Mr.Long." Shaul said. "Now I heard about your beef with Angel and I knopw your going to bring the fight to her." "Now are you sure you wanna make this a street fight?" "Yes Mr.Long I wanna put Angel in her place and I get to do it tonight." Teddy smiled. "Well you get to do it now because your match is next,playa!" He went out of the locker room. Then commericials come on.

Smackdown Ring:

Angel came out with cheerleader music and the fans were booing her. She just looked at them and sneered."The following contest is a street fight match, now entering the ring from Los Angeles, California.(This was where she was born.) "Angel!" She came into the ring and posed, which got more boos out of the fans. Tazz and Michael Cole were calling the action.

"Cole can you believe Shaul and Angel are in a street fight in their debut match"  
"No Tazz I can't but this should be a great match nevertheless"  
"This is one of the times I agree with ya COle"  
"Well Here comes Shaul."

Suddenly "Viva La Raza!" came on and the fans gave a huge cheer. Mexican Music was playing. The ovation was deafening. "And the opponent, from El Paso, Texas, Shaul Guerrero! Shaul came out and shook hands with the fans. SHe came into the room and posed for the fans. Angel saw an opportunity and attacked Shaul from behind. SHe was doing good for a few minutes until Shaul started fighting back, showing the famous Latin temper. She threw Angel out of the ring. Then she did a plancha from the top rope.That got a huge pop from the fans.She was winning when Angel popped her in the head with a chair. She threw Shaul in the ring and went for a pin. 1..2..kickout! Angel could not believe it! Neither could Tazz and Cole.

"WOW how did Shaul kick out of that chair shot"  
I don't know Tazz but she's got a lot of heart, just like her dad, Eddie Guerrero.  
"She's also got a lot of temper like him too COle"  
"Oh no she's been busted wide open!"

It was true. Shaul had a nasty cut on her forehead. But she fought out of another pin and gave Angel an enzuguri.(SP?) She grabbed Angel and started doing the Three Amigos. She went to the top rope and BOOM! Frog splash! 1..2...3! The fans went wild! By this time blood was covering Shaul's face but she was still happy. She won her first match! All the sudden Angel snuck up and hit her with a chair. All Shaul saw before blacking out was Angel standing above her saying,"You're nothing compared to me!"

Note: How was that? was it good enough for ya? I hope so. Please review and NO FLAMES 


	7. Chapter 7

Latina Heat

Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long! I was about to give up on this story! But know I realize that if I start a story, I should finish it! okay here is the chapter seven!

Chapter seven- Revenge!

"Shaul, Shaul are you okay, baby?" Shaul opened her eyes to find her father staring down at her. "D-dad?" she said. "What happened?" You were hit in the head with a chair." Eddie replied. Suddenly Shaul remembered who hit her. "Angel!" she snarled. "That little-" "Hey chica, don't worry about it," said Eddie. "You're a Guerrero, you'll find a way to get back at her." "Yeah." Shaul sighed. Then suddenly an evil grin lit her face. "Oh I know the perfect way to get back at her.

In the ring:

Angel came out to the ring with a smug look on her face. The crowd was booing like crazy. "Well I may have lost that match with Shaul last week, but I got the last laugh." Angel said. "I gave her a concussion!" "She needs to face facts." "I am better looking, more popular, and just all around better wrestler than Shaul." "Shaul, you-." Shaul music hit and the fans went crazy! Angel said,"Hey what are you doing out here?" "I thought I taught you a lesson last week." "Guess you haven't learned"  
Shaul replied. "You know, why don't you do us all a favor and shut your bony ass up!" The fans went crazy. "Listen ese, you may have gotten me last week with that chair, but I have ways of getting my revenge." Angel then said."What are you talking about?" Shaul just smiled and said, "oh, you'll find out soon enough Angel." "By the end of tonight, you'll learn the hard way to never mess with a Guerrero!"

Backstage:

Shaul was being interviewed by Josh Matthews. Shaul, Angel's match with Dawn Marie is next, are you planning to interfere at all with that match?" Shaul said,"Josh, like I told Angel earlier, you'll just have to wait and see." "And as far as her match goes, "I hope Dawn kicks her ass tonight!"

Angel's match.

Dawn Marie was in control during the match.Angel was on the ground in pain. Dawn went over to grab her hair when Angel poked her in the eyes. Angel finished the match with a DDT. "1..2..3..!" "Here is your winner..Angel" "Shaul's music hit again. "Buen trabajo,good job Angel." "But you might not wanna come back stage, holmes." Angel grabbed a mic and said,"Where the hell do you think your going Guerrero, get back here!" Shaul just grinned and went backstage. Angel grinned also. "Guess I've gotta teach you another lesson."

In the parking lot:

"Shaul, come out here and fight me!" Angel was pacing around in the parking lot. Rey Mysterio showed up. Hey Angel, you might wanna go look at your car." "What?" Angel exclaimed. She went to the area where her car was parked and she screamed, "What the F$k did you do to my car"  
"Shaul was standing near the car. "What, don't you like it?" Angel's car was totally ruined. The windows were smashed in and paint was splashed on the sides of the car. "I was trying to give it a new look, it look sooo boring before."Angel just stood there, dumbfounded. Shaul left. "Oh what did she do to my brand new car!" yelled Angel. Shaul appeared behind her with something behind her back."Oh by the way, this is for last week. "BAMM!" She hit Angel in the head with a steel chair! "Nunca lio con a Guerrero." "VIva La Raza!" The fans were cheering, of course. Shaul then left the parking lot laughing, leaving behind a unconcious Angel in her wake.

Note: Well there was chapter seven. Did you like it? I thought this chapter was excellent! Please review and no flames. Constructive criticism (Sp?) helps too, so long as it's not a flame

Translations

Nunca lio con a Guerrero: Never mess with a Gurrereo!  
Buen trabajo: good job 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Yay, I'm a junior in high school! Okay, I know it's been over a year, but here it finally is.

I don't own WWE, Unfortunately.  
Latina heat

chapter 8- Unpleasant surprise.

"Wow, Shaul what you did last week to Angel was awesome!" Maria exclaimed to Shaul. They were at Shaul's house. "Thanks Maria, I appreciate that." said Shaul, grinning. "Did you see the look on her face when you trashed her car up, it was priceless!" exclaimed Jessica and all three girls started cracking up.  
"Hey she got what she deserved, messing with me like that." said Shaul. suddenly a car pulled up and Rey Mysterio came out. Maria and Jessica screamed and Shaul just grinned and Said, "Hey Rey, what's up?" Rey replied, "Hey Shaul,umm.. are these your friends?" He pointed to where Jessica and Maria were sitting openmouthed at him. "Yep."Shaul said. "This is Maria and Jessica Garcia. "They're twins." "Hey girls, maybe later I can get you two tickets to see smackdown next Tuesday," said Rey. "Hey Shaul do you know where your dad is?" he asked. "Oh he's in the backyard with my mom and sisters," said Shaul. "Thanks, see you twins later and see you on smackdown Shaul." Rey went into the house.  
Oh My gosh Shaul, you didn't tell us you knew Rey Mysterio! exclaimed Jessica."Yeah, he's muy caliente." sighed Maria. Shaul grinned. "Easy girls, he's married and you guys have boyfriends." "Yeah, you're right." said Maria. "Speaking of boyfriends, where is Rick?" "Oh we broke up." said Shaul. "Why," asked Maria. "Because that punk was cheating on me with Angel." Shaul said bitterly. "With Angel!"Yuk!"Jessica said. "Forget him, he's not worth it, especially if he's seeing Angel." "She's only doing this to get back at me for what I did to her on Smackdown." said Shaul. "Oh, since we're on the topic of boyfriends, did you know Jose also broke up with his girlfriend Brooke?"asked Maria. "He did," Shaul asked, suprised. "Yeah, they had a big fight and decided to call it quits." said Jessica. "Y'know since you and Jose are both single, maybe..." Shaul cut her off. "Don't even think about it, we are just friends." She said firmly. "Then why are you blushing?" asked Jessica. "I'm not.." began Shaul but she was cut off by Maria and Jessica, who were singing "Shaul and Jose sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Aw, come on guys!" Shaul pleaded."Okay, Okay, we'll stop." Maria and Jessica both said.

"Hey Girls, why don't you come in the house, it's about to rain." Her Mother, VIcki Guerrero said. "Okay MoM, We'll be right in." Shaul replied. "COme on girls." They stepped in the house. Shaul's little sisters came into the room. "Hiya, Shaul!" Exclaimed Sherilyn. "Hey there Sherilyn." She replied. "Where's dad and mom and Rey at?" They're talking in the kitchen." said Sherilyn. "Oh okay thanks, sis." said Shaul. Sherilyn nodded and left. "So Shaul, when are going back to work with your Dad?" asked Jessica. "Well, we'll be leaving this Saturday to catch the plan to San Fransico," said Shaul. "Oh I can't what to see what your gonna do to Angel this Friday night!" Exclaimed Maria. "Me too," added Jessica. Shaul just grinned. "Shaul, can you come here, please?" her mom called from the kitchen. "Yeah, sure Mom." Shaul called back. "Guys, I'll be back in a minute." She said and went into the kitchen. Shaul went in and saw the looks of concern and sadness on her parents' face. "What's up, what's wrong." She asked worriedly. "Umm, Shaul we have some bad news." said Eddie. "What is it, who got hurt?" asked Shaul. Eddie and VIckie looked at each other. "You'd better tell her, Eddie." said Vickie. Eddie nodded and took a deep breath. "Shaul, Jose was shot."

Note:Oh yay another cliffhanger. Sorry it's such a short chapter. I've been busy with school. I almost gave up on this story. I hope you like this short chapter. I'm not really good at writing stories, but I tried. Review if you wish. Constructive Critisism is appreciated. No Flames please! 


End file.
